BLind, But I Can See
by Deadhead7
Summary: Fan Fiction loosely based on My Chemical Romance's Danger Days Album. The Main Character, Kilroy, goes on various adventures, with many problems on the way, to fight BLI/nd Industries. *Contains Adult Language*
1. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back: Pt 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

**Part 1**

On the outskirts of Battery City, Kilroy waited as his friends load up the truck of mood pills and rolls of propaganda film. Kilroy hadn't been alive too long, but long enough to know what he was doing. He was stealing, from a power-hungry corporation, as an added bonus. He's been an outlaw for most occasions, messing with the corporation from time to time, doing tiny vandalizing acts that would only get him 15 years of prison and an "Attitude Adjustment", which would scar him for life. But Kilroy didn't care because anything they would do to him was better than living a life of tedium and mood swings. With the color of crime, Kilroy was saving himself. His friends were loading the last crates of merchandise. Then his friends gestured to Kilroy signaling him to leave his post and get in the truck. There was a hurry, if they we're seen, it would make it especially difficult getaway.

They had hit every major drug store in the area, and considering it was Distribution Day tomorrow, many people would be without there emotion controls, and they would start to feel. That was the glory of Kilroy's life, saving people from themselves. Everyone who followed the corporation was sleeping, and playing Bingo. They were killing themselves, they had no life, and they lived without the blue of the sky and the green of the grass. All they knew the blackness of the world and the chalk of the Anthem hand-written on their walls. Kilroy looked to his friend sitting next to him holding her laser gun aimed out the back checking for the corporation's goons. Kilroy had known her since he could remember, and probably farther back than that. He looked at his friend and smirked catching Skye's attention.

"What?" she asked still concentrated on the surroundings.

"Nothing" He said inconspicuously, "Just the thought of you actually holding a gun-aimed to kill, was funny."

Skye turned to look at me, then gave a faint smile, then turned back to her pervious position. Skye had a concealed grenade in her coat pocket that he was only aware of. She called it her "Little Buddy" because apparently there weren't a lot on market and she happened to come across one when making trades with the Motorbabies who had been supplying much of the black market weapons. Skye had secret connections with them, so she got the first call. Skye hadn't been as lively as usual; she was occupied with the stress that comes with snapping out of a routine Attitude Adjustment. It had changed her, even thou she had glimpsed it for a couple minutes; an earthquake had shaken her world with major aftershocks. To think something so simple and average had done that to her; Kilroy wondered what level of severity he would get-considering his rebel, and con artist behavior.

Skye lowered her head, and gestured me to do the same.

"We gotta a Draculoid driving behind us, drive casual," She told the driver. "And fix your face, look like a whiz-jockey on ice."

Kilroy waited patiently cramped up behind the driver's seat trying not to give off any sign of movement. Then they came to a halt, stopping at the traffic light. Kilroy noticed Skye's impatience and put his index finger over his lips to tell her to calm down. Skye had always been uneasy when a Draculoid was around. It comes from an unconscious memory of her childhood, but no one could be for sure. As the Draculoid drove up next to them, Kilroy could see him examining the outside of the truck. Luckily, we had covered the goods with a tarp and made it almost impossible to notice anything out there. Our truck was abnormally sized, oversized to be exact. The back bed was at least 7 feet long, maybe more. They had just stolen it a day ago from the corporation's warehouse, new and unused. The soft shininess of the white paintjob with the corporation's logo of a black smiley face was a perfect disguise for roaming in the city. As Kilroy watched the Draculoid examine our truck, he was praying that it wouldn't notice the many colorful people inside, and the cargo that they were transporting. The wait was unbearing, the intensity of the situation nearly gave Kilroy and his friends a heart attack. Kilroy looked over to see Skye hyperventilating as the traffic light turned green and the Draculoid proceeded to drive down the road.

They had a few hours till sun up and every minute we had to use getting home. Kilroy and his friends had made their way just outside of Battery City without any trouble of interactions after the Draculoids has scoped them out. But the Draculoids were still driving with them, and the Draculoids had kept up with them at a safe distance.

"Looks like we gotta Scarecrow," one of Kilroy's friends pointed out, "It's been on our tail for the last 38 miles."

"We can't do anything without dealing with a Draculoid" Skye commented.

"How we gonna shake it off?" Kilroy asked.

"We fuckin' move!" Kilroy's friend said as he pushed on the gas, which sent the truck flying out if the highway lanes and into the ditch and on the barren desert. There was no sight of the Draculoids, but Kilroy and his friends knew they would show up at some point. Then in the dusk of the sun, they spotted the orange siren lights of the Draculoid's car in the distance. It was gaining on them, and soon it's fellow Draculoids would be arriving to assist their comrade.

"We need to shake it, or we'll be fucked!" yelled Kilroy's friend has he turned the truck into the hard dirt of the desert. "If it gets close enough I'll blast it." Kilroy and his friends agreed they would do the same. They took a series of quick turns and hopped from road to road. As the siren sounded, all of Kilroy and his friends pulled their laser guns out, ready for an arising conflict.

**Please Review this story, I'd like to know what the readers think.**


	2. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back: Pt 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

**Part 2**

As they all ventured through the desert, many more Draculoids had arrived and their escape seemed bleak. The realization of the situation came with the dawn of the morning, and their lives seemed at a dead end. With nothing else to lose they slowed down to get close enough to blast some shots at the Draculoids and slow them down. Kilroy saw Skye holding her laser gun, trembling as she struggled to aim. She looked at him, with an uncertainty in her eyes. She knew that it wouldn't end well, and he gave her a smile, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Kilroy knew she was right, they all did.

Clade was praying in the passenger's seat as he held his laser gun to the morning sun. Demo, grasping the wheel, closed his eyes and sat, locked in place, thinking. Kilroy turned his head back to Skye who was trying to keep her composure, released a single teardrop from her eye. Kilroy looked at her with fascination, because he had never seen her cry. Skye was torturing herself. She had locked away all her fear behind all her determination to "fight the man." Seeing his best friend fall to pieces in front of him caused Kilroy to get emotional. The orange light began to brighten, and soon they could see the completely white cars of the Draculoids gaining speed on them. Kilroy wiped his tears, and put his arm around Skye and said, "Would you destroy something perfect, in order to make it beautiful?"

She looked at him, wiping her tears and said, "I don't understand."

"Don't worry, just think about it, " Kilroy said smiling. Then he turned to Demo and yelled,

"Take evasive action, and keep the car steady." Demo obliged, and immediately straightened up his driving.

At that instant, the Draculoids came up dangerously close to the truck, and Kilroy pulled out his laser gun and began firing. The others followed as well and a brigade of light balls fell on the white car, breaking the windshield, and causing the Draculoids to swerve.

"We just opened a can of worms," said Demo.

Kilroy turned his head to see what Demo was talking about and he saw the Draculoids reaching for something.

He suddenly yelled "Get down!" Then a barrage of light balls hit the outside of the truck, burning holes into it. Kilroy looked up and began to fire his gun aimlessly as he saw many of the Draculoids with rapid-fire laser guns, and laser pistols. Demo then took a tight turn and said, "Brace yourselves!" They all held on to anything they could get their hands on, and when the turn ended we all starting shooting at the Draculoid's cars.

Fire was given and fire was received. Back and forth we went shooting each other's vehicle trying to kill one another. Clade managed to kill one of the drivers. Kilroy and Skye blew the front tires off two of the white cars. Kilroy ducked and went back up to blast back and hit the driver in another car, and quickly went back down. Skye did the same and carefully killed a couple passengers, feeling alive as ever. Kilroy loved the spark of insanity that made Skye this spontaneous. This made Kilroy think, "This is fun, this is actually fun!" Running from certain death, defying all the odds in this energy rush that had engulfed Kilroy's world. Demo made sure he was steady, but didn't stray from the insane driver that he was, he took so many turns and twists it was a pure miracle we weren't flopping around in the truck. Demo turned onto some of the only side roads left in the whole city and avoided the Draculoids for about half an hour before they caught up. He figured they wouldn't know how to navigate though this region of the city because they were usually only went as far as the suburbs.

The battle went on for some time, past sunrise, and the probability of escaping was lost, but no one cared the least bit. They were having a blast, terrorizing the corporation. That corporation could send out every last Draculoid after them, and Kilroy and his friends would strike down every last on of them. More Draculoids had shown up and almost 10 cars were after them, all of them knowing what they had done.

"How much till we reach Zone 6?" Kilroy asked shooting back at the Draculoids.

Clade answered saying, "About 10 miles, they'll have no choice but to stop when we get there."

I gave him a nod, and proceeded to shoot back at the Draculoids. As Kilroy continued to duck and go back up to return fire, he was watching Skye and making sure she wasn't leaving herself vulnerable to a light ball. They caught each other's eyes and both gave huge smiles, showing their excitement. Clade was laughing as he was shooting a white car's windshield. And Demo was outright scary, smiling his evil smile and chuckling his evil chuckle. Kilroy saw the Draculoids looking at all the fun they were having and he just smiled at him as he pulled the trigger. It's car suddenly stopped and another white car crashed into him at full speed.

"Holy Shit!" Clade said as he patted Kilroy on the back. They all celebrated, by shooting at more Draculoids.

Soon they were all joking, saying things like: "I'm a Killjoy! Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

"Your Blind, you can't see me!" They killed, they cried, they laughed, and they lived!

**Please Review this story, I'd like to know what the readers think.**


	3. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back: Pt 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

**Part 3**

Road block!" Demo yelled urgently.

"How far?" Kilroy asked.

"About a mile ahead."

"Fuck! We have to go off road."

Demo immediately flew off the road and back into the desert to avoid the block, but everywhere they ventured to, they were met with another roadblock.

"How much longer" Kilroy yelled to Clade who was occupied shooting at one of the white cars beside him.

"Not much longer, 2 minutes!" Kilroy turned to Skye who was blasting away her gun and said,

"You hear that? We just got a little longer till we're at Zone 6."

She gave an enormous smile and almost hugged him at the sound of the good news. Kilroy tried to keep my mind at ease as he continued firing his laser gun. Skye killed another driver, and he kept blasting at the Draculoid's car tires. Clade managed to hop onto another car and take out the driver, and hop right back into the truck with no problem.

"There it is, Zone 6," Clade yelled.

"Home Sweet Home!" Demo said with excitement. They all cheered and stopped firing our guns. Just as they were about to reach the border, a white Draculoid's car crashed right in front of them, and the truck went flying and plummeted upside down.

Kilroy was in shock and he could barely move. In seconds their freedom was gone. Kilroy checked himself really quick to see if he had any major wounds. Then he looked over to see if Skye was okay, she was struggling to get out of her seat. Kilroy then looked over at Demo, whose body was motionless, but his eyes still winking, "Demo."

Kilroy said urgently as he put his bloody hand over his eyes. Then Kilroy proceeded to move and escape from the car. He wiggled himself out the car door and he pulled Clade out whose arm was severely injured, probably broken. Skye got out by herself, and only had minor scratches like Kilroy.

"We need to get out of here, we only have 40 feet left to go." Kilroy said as he grabbed Skye's hand and ran as fast as he could. Clade was almost halfway there and didn't hesitate to wait for them. Then Skye stopped running,

"We can't make it, by the time we get there they could still shoot us down and get the goods."

"No, we can make it!" Kilroy yelled desperately.

"We can't" Skye answered and she let go of his hand.

"Save yourself, I'll hold them back! Go now, there's not much time left."

"If we hurry…" He wailed.

"No." Skye interrupted, "I finally understand… I get it, it's always worth fight."

"Huh?" Kilroy said, forgetting what he had said earlier.

"You asked me 'would you destroy something perfect, in order to make it beautiful?'" She pulled out her grenade,

"Because it's always worth the fight" she said as she held it up.

"Now go, they're already here! GO!"

Kilroy immediately ran for his life seeing Clade on the other side of the border on a hill. Then Kilroy looked back one last time at Skye who was running to the upside down truck for cover. She was holding her grenade while blasting her laser gun at the Draculoids coming out of their cars returning her fire. Kilroy turned forward and ran with all his might past the border and up the hill. He heard Skye's voice scream out war cry, "DESTORYA!"

Kilroy quickly stopped and turned around. As he was turning the car exploded, with the merchandise, and two of his friends. He gave out a loud cry and Clade came up behind him and pulled him to the other side of the hill. As Kilroy wiped his tears he looked at Clade, whose hand was over his face, trying not to show his sadness and Kilroy said "It's always worth the fight."

**Please Review this story, I'd like to know what the readers think.**


End file.
